Forever And Always
by BooksOverMovies
Summary: Scorpius smiled as he stared into the honey coloured eyes of his beautiful child; his child. Lily was standing nearby, holding a freshly baked cake. Written on the cake were the words, "Happy Birthday, Scorpius" in Lily's near cursive writing.


Scorpius smiled as he started into the honey coloured eyes of his beautiful child; his child. Lily was standing nearby, holding a freshly baked cake. Written on the cake were the words, 'Happy Birthday, Scorpius" in Lily's neat cursive writing. Their strawberry-blonde daughter smiled back at her father, giggling as she did so. She shook her head as Scorpius held his arms out for a hug. Confused, he looked over to his wife who also shook her head, a dazzling smile plastered on her full lips.

"Daddy, happy birthday!" exclaimed Andromeda, holding her hands out to reveal a handwritten card.

Scorpius recalled watching her practise her cursive writing all year, but he never dared to ask as Lily was the one teaching her. Now, it became clear as the card held lovely writing done by Andromeda.

"Thank you, Andy," he replied, a small smile planted on his face.

Lily walked over and sat down with her family as she smiled her perfect smile; the one Scorpius fell for in the first place.

How did he ever end up marrying someone as wonderful as Lillian Luna Potter?

"I love you," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Right then, Scorpius knew he was dreaming, he'd never be able to feel Lily's sweet lips molded into his ever again. Lily had died the night before their wedding, his grandfather, Lucius, had went and killed her for not having pureblood. Of course, Lucius was sent to Azkaban but that never settled the heartache Scorpius always felt in his chest. The Weasley's and Potter's still accepted him, in fact, they wanted to help him feel better but he never allowed their help nor visit them as most of them resembled his Lily.

His precious, precious Lily. . .

Scorpius chose that moment to wake up. He couldn't stand living like this anymore, knowing that he was about to turn his Princess into his Queen and have everything crumble down right before him. . . If only his grandfather hadn't ruined everything.

He got up, threw on a jacket and some shoes as he left. Scorpius wanted to visit Lily's grave, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

There it was, the place where Lily lay, never to move again. . . Scorpius kneeled before it, finally letting all the tears and hurt he's held in for years out.

"I miss you, Lily," he said, running his numb fingers along the cold headstone, "I wish we had gotten married, and that we'd had a child, everything that we had talked about. . ."

Scorpius had stopped talking by this point, the taste of salty tears making him feel weak . . . speaking to someone who can't even spay anything back! How pathetic. . .

Suddenly, Scorpius' hands started to turn purple from the cold so he shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth. He felt something cold inside his warm pockets; he pulled out the object to reveal a knife. Scorpius thought that it seemed long enough. . .

"I'll see you soon, Lils," he stated confidently, his eyes fogging over.

Then Scorpius did it. The one move that would bring him and Lily together forever, and there she was, waiting for him on the other side, holding her hand out for him to take.

Smiling, he did.

For those who were still alive, they would have just seen a foolish lovestruck boy who killed himself out of stupidity, but to him and Lily, it was the best idea ever. No matter what happened, he would be by her side eventually. And now, he could be.

Forever, and always.

**A/N: Hope this was enjoyed. I take in requests for plenty of things if it's Harry Potter related. I will do probably any shipping, normally I prefer to make ones like this or ones where nobody get's their happy ending, but I'm willing to make happy ones too. Just PM me (or review if you're a guest) the pairing, what kind of point of view you'd like, and how you'd like the ending. Have a nice day/night!**

**-Christina**


End file.
